In copending and coassigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/402,295 there is disclosed a process for preparing a certain class of polyamides. In general the process involves the reaction of a bis-lactam with one or more diamines to produce the polymers. Unfortunately, with some diamines or diamine combinations, polymers are produced which have crystals as shown by the existence of spherulites under a microscope. Pressed films of such polymer are often opaque and when attempts are made to bend the films, breakage results.
The present invention presents a processing technique which inhibits formation of crystals in preparing certain of these polyamides.